Gas detection based on a non-dispersive infrared (NDIR) technique, in particular those operating in the mid-wavelength IR (MWIR) (3000-8000 nm), generally lack efficient optical sources. And, in applications where a high signal to noise ratio is desired, optical power must be raised. This can result in high power consumption which can pose serious limitations on portable and/or wireless form factor operations, in some applications.
Alternatively, a more sensitive and lower noise detector can be used in some implementations to attain high performance without raising power consumption. However, commercially available MWIR detectors can be expensive, and some detectors require cooling which can add components to the system, among other possible issues, in such implementations.